What happened after
by xCillex
Summary: Will and Skylar are living together in California. This story is a little summary of what happened to them in the next months right after the film.


_Dear Sean _

_It's exactly six months, since, I left my old life and went off to California with Skylar. _

_Lots of things can happen in six months, and I feel that I've sort of grown up, though Skylar still sometimes says, that I'm really childish. _

_After spending three long months thinking about what to do with my life, letting Skylar do all the work to provide for us, I decided to get a job. I went to an employment officer and said, I had lots of experience in the demolition sector. He laughed at me, but I got a job with an okay salary. Not nearly as high as Skylars, but it's nice to be able to help a little. Then I started on an education. I want to be a teacher. I don't know which subject and which grade I want to teach yet, but probably something with maths. My fellow students are quite impressed with me, and it actually feels okay. II don't think I would give up my talents anymore, even if I had the chance to be "normal". _

Will lifted his pen from the half finished letter and was thinking, while sucking on the edge of the pen. There was so much he wanted to tell Sean, and he just didn't know where to start. Most of all he just wanted to tell him how much he missed him, but he somehow felt, that that would be a little out of place, right in the middle of his letter. Instead he went on…

_Skylars employer offered us an apartment. It's rather small, but nice place on the third floor and it's got a little balcony. From the balcony, we think we can just spot the sea, so if anyone asks about the apartment, we just tell them we've got ocean view. Inside the apartment, we've painted the walls with a bright orange colour (Skylars idea!). Just sad that we, a few days later, found out we were not allowed to paint the walls , because the apartment was rented. So before anyone notices, we have to paint it all white again. _

_The weather here is always nice and we often go swimming. The Pacific Ocean is very warm. _

_At my new job and in school, I've got some friends. _

Will stopped again, putting the pen to his lips. It always hurt to think about friends, because he hadn't forgot the ones he had left behind and it was hard staying in touch. He phoned them nearly once at week, but it wasn't quite the same as talking to them face to face. He forced himself to focus on the letter again…

_They are cool, but I miss those at home, though I often phone them. But my new life here's so exiting, that I haven't really got the time to miss home that much. _

_When we've got enough money, I thought of buying a boat. It's silly to live with the sea as our neighbour, without having a boat. Skylar says she doesn't want to be eaten by a shark, but I'm trying to convince her. She thinks we've got to buy a house. Especially now that… _

"Darling?". Skylars voice rang through the little apartment, sarcastic as usual. "What are you doing?". "Nothing", Will answered, while he hastily packed the letter away. He didn't really know why Skylar couldn't see the letter. It was just private, somehow. "Nothing, nothing, or that's not your business nothing?" Skylar asked while entering the room. Will got a little red in his cheeks. He didn't know what to say, but luckily he didn't have to come up with anything, because Skylar interrupted him with a laugh. "Your face is all blue from ink" she told him. Will blushed even more and grumpily asked her if it was not possible to get just one moment of peace. "Okay", Skylar said. "Just wanted to tell you, that I'm going down to buy some bread. We've totally run out". "Can't you take some white paint with you?" Will asked. "Oh, for goodness sake. Do you really think anyone will ever notice?". Will looked around. "Yeah" Will said. "I really do". Skylar looked to heaven and went out of the little apartment. Will was just about to take the point of the pen to his mouth again, but didn't. Then he sunk in to the letter again.

_… Especially now, when we're going to have a baby. Skylar's in her fourth month now and she is nearly eating us out of the house. First I thought I was far too young to be a father, but we decided we maybe could have one now, and then one in a couple of years. And Skylar is older than me, and she would love to be a mother. That's why, we've decided to get married. The wedding is in three months, and we would really appreciate your company. On the same occasion I hope to see some of my old friends from back home, and maybe also Garald. You will receive an invitation later. _

Will thought for a moment (again with the tip of the pen in his mouth). He wanted the letter to sound a little adult-like. But then he let formal be formal and wrote:

_Miss you like hell. _

Will


End file.
